Vulkin Ferno
"If it doesn't involve me, then don't try." About Gender: Male Species: Genetically Altered Hedgehog Alignment: Neutral Age: 17 R. Interests: Skyler the Hedgehog (Fiancee) Family Brothers: Chiaro the Hedgehog (older brother), Aurum the Hedgehog (younger brother) Personality Vulkan, to most people he doesn't know or dislikes, is a cold, stoic person who would most often push most people away. He has a creed that if he sees business that doesn't involve him, he has no business getting involved, though this puts him at odds with his brothers as they most often drag him into it anyway, much to his displeasure. However, his brothers, and his fiancee, would tell you that he has a soft side to go with his cold one. This is most often shown when he is around his friends, he still maintains his silent position but he does not show any hostility or rudeness to them. He also gets flustered when they drag him into their usual shenanigans, though he usually goes along with it eventually. It can also be noted that Vulkan does not like to be touched by strangers and will lash out at them, though he does this on accident. Appearance Vulkan has dark peach skin, on his arms, chest, and muzzle, with his muzzle only having one tinge of fuzz. He has crimson fur without any markings, and a mark on his cheek showing his link to the android Festus. His quills are styled with two long quills on either side of his muzzle and small dread styled quills. He has four fuzzy and wild bangs that cover his eyes, often blocking the fact that the whites of his eyes are black. Speaking of eye whites, they are glossy black, as said already, his irises are lemon yellow, and his pupils are grey. He is recognizable by a silver ring that is stuck on his neck and is impossible to remove, a red jacket with black buckles and shoulder marks, and two small bands on his triceps. His gloves are black with the tips being cut off. They are connected to black wristbands with there being a negative on them. His shoes are blue, black, and silver, but also being literally reversed. The top of the shoe is a black plus sign with there being silver in the middle front and back of the shoe. There are four equal amounts of blue on each quadrant. They are connected to a black leg band, basically his sock. He also wears blue pants. Before he was altered Vulkan had grey toned fur, especially the same as his two brothers Aurum and Chiaro. The whites of his eyes were of course, a glossy white, his pupils were black, and his irises were blue. He also lacked the silver ring. Sun Vulkan A sort of super state given to him when he and his brothers were genetically worked on, this is more of a backup transformation. This state activates whenever his body coms under great deals of stress. His fur turns a bright gold, with his two long quills lifting into the air, taking the forms of horns. His irises and pupils vanish and his mouth morphs into a very aggressive frown. Relationships Allies Skyler the Hedgehog - Fiancee Neutral Chiaro the Hedgehog - Vulkan and his older brother don't always see eye to eye, especially Enemies Extra Info *Vulkan, like most characters of mine, started out as a recolor. He was, of course, a recolor of Sonic the Hedgehog. * One idea of Vulkan was that he was going to be a clone of sonic designed by eggman but was altered to look red. This was scrapped as it was kinda cliche on both accounts. * Other details of his past designs was that he was going to be named Dash, he could turn into a near copy of Sonic and Scourge with certain chaos emeralds, and at one time he would've had a form similar to Sonic's hyper form. These were all scrapped due to being OP moves and abilities. And his current design basically negate these abilities. * Various designs had Vulkan's quills being differently shaped, the last design being simply three quills in a Sonic-style and two more drooping like a Knuckles style. This was dropped and his quills returned to being Sonic style, only different in the fact that they hang lower than Sonic's. * In the Movie Roleplay Mobian Blood Vendetta, Vulkan is a member of an agency alongside Aurum, he also is not a alternate Sonic. He helps the heroes Neol and Xiao on their mission. * His superstate resembles Scourge the hedgehog greatly. This was purely by coincidence really. * Vulkan originally followed the opposite color, until I saw the color wheel. To avoid having to change his design any further, I just decided to go with the Red and Blue scenario. Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:FroZenHyBrid's Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Male